


Gaia meets the Gods

by Ghelik



Series: Cycle [2]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Finnish Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hindu Mythology, Native American/First Nations Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore, Scottish Mythology, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Welsh Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaia meets the Gods of creation for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaia meets the Gods

She came to be in a dark and harsh realm. She pushed and kicked herself out of the bowels of the earth. Around her everything was harsh, cold and dark. She spit and stood on shaky legs and started walking. She stumbled about, tearing her skin open on the rocks of the ground.   
She fell often and every time she pushed herself up. She didn’t know what she was looking for in the perpetual darkness of her realm, but deep down she knew she couldn’t – wouldn´t stop until she found it.   
After falling down a deep slope peppered with sharp rocks, she stayed down for a while, crying softly. She pushed herself up once again. Everything hurt, but she had to find…  
The first thing she noticed was the change in smell. For the first time her nose got a scent and it was warm and inviting.   
Then came sound, very faint at first, but growing louder with each step.   
And suddenly she saw something in her dark realm. Two long and dark shadows cut on the already dark and shadowy world. Between the long things hung something.   
For a moment she was scared and didn’t dare take another step. From behind the hanging something came the smell and noise.   
She licked her lips and started walking once again, her curiosity winning over her fear.   
The hanging thing was soft against her hand. She wanted nothing more than put it around her aching body.   
There was a sort of sense of doom on the back of her head, but she wanted the sounds and smells.   
She pushed the soft thing aside and was assaulted by something white that hit her squarely in the eyes. She stumbled back, covering her eyes, a pitiful sound escaping her lips.   
After a few minutes the white thing stopped hurting so badly and she could see.   
She was in a large room with soft floors and a roof hiding the sky from her. There were other creatures, standing on two and four legs, breathing and looking at her with big eyes. They were gathered in groups, looking at her with mouths agape.   
She swallowed a lump in her throat and took a few steps closer to the gathered group. The sense of doom in the back of her head was now accompanied with a sense of happiness, for she had been looking for these creatures since her birth.   
The creatures started making noises she didn’t understand, moving quickly from one place to another.   
A small roundish creature stepped towards her. He touched his chest and said with deep rumbling voice and a bright smile on his red face “Bor”. She smiled back and out of her mouth came her first word and her name “Gaia”.  
Other creatures stepped closer. A tall female with dark skin and even darker hair, sparkling eyes and a beautiful smile willed with shining white teeth put her hand on Gaia’s shoulder. The next thing she knew is, she understood all the creatures around her. The female – woman – was called Vãc and she caressed her head before making room so that others could approach her.   
“We are gods”, one of them explained. “And we have been waiting for you”.   
They took her to a long thing standing on four legs – a table – and sat her on another, smaller thing – chair. A small fat man with bright red face called Bacco presented her with a glass of red liquid called wine. It was hot and cold at the same time and sent a tingling sensation down her aching limbs. She kissed Bacco’s head in thanks and the man walked away very satisfied for, if Vãc’s gift of speech had been her first present, the glass of wine would be for ever her second.   
Soon after other gods came to her with presents.  
One covered her in war skins, another gave her cotton flowers that turned into soft skirts around her legs, another came by with meat to fill her stomach, another with juicy fruits that were sweet and sour and made her happy. A thin, sad-looking man washed her feed in a basin, smiling back at her with his sad eyes.   
It was nice to sit in a warm place for the first time, surrounded by friends and as one of the gods gave her music, another gave her sleep and she had still to decide which was better.


End file.
